Life Lessons
by Cassatt
Summary: JC. Janeway and Naomi spend some quality time together off ship where they both learn something.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns them   
Rating: PG 

Summary: The Captain and the Captain's Assistant spend some quality time together. 

Author's Note: Thank you to KathShadow for the challenge: Janeway and Naomi have a   
conversation about ... something ;-) on an 'away mission'. Here's the result. 

_Copyright 2001 Cassatt_

Life Lessons

She was scared. Very very scared. Mommy was crying and couldn't talk anymore. Watching Mommy hold her stomach so hard made her want to cry, too. She tried to help, had gotten them down here, but now she wasn't sure what to do. And Mommy was making strange noises, scary noises and no words. She had to do it. Mommy had told her to. She touched her comm badge and tried to be brave. 

"Naomi Wildman to the Captain." 

She counted to 43 before she heard sort of a sleepy voice. "Janeway here Naomi. What's wrong?" 

"Captain, I am in need of your assistance." She stood straight. 

"Naomi, just tell me what's happened." The Captain sounded worried. 

"Mommy's sick and I can't get the Doctor to be on-line. She's really sick..." Naomi was afraid she was going to start crying. She couldn't do that, not in front of the Captain. 

"It's okay, I'll be right there. Janeway out." 

She spent the time waiting trying to tell Mommy that Captain Janeway was coming and would help, touching her hair, wishing the door would open. It finally did and she ran over, surprised to see her Captain hadn't even put a uniform on. And she was so happy to see the Commander come in too because she wanted a hug. He got down on his knee and scooped her up and she knew then that everything was going to be okay. She told them both what had happened while the Captain worked on the console. 

Mommy had been throwing up since bedtime, Naomi listened to her from under the covers. Then she woke up hearing her crying loudly. Neelix was down on the planet and Seven was regenerating. She got the transporter room to send them to sick bay but the Doctor wasn't working. She tried to call Tom but he didn't answer. 

The Commander rubbed her back and told her she did the right thing and then she really really felt like crying, so she did, just a little. He held her tightly, the way she liked.

* * *

"Kathryn, I think you should take her with you today." Chakotay watched Naomi being tucked in on the couch. "You've been looking forward to this leave. You need it. She does, too." 

"Naomi might want to be with Seven more, or you. And Neelix will be back by dinner time." 

"And be busy in the mess. Besides I'm not off duty until later. And Seven's attention is needed elsewhere." 

"It _might_ be fun for a child from what I hear..." Kathryn paused, looking at the girl sleeping, her small chest moving rhythmically under the throw. "You'll contact me planetside if Sam wakes up..." She brushed a lock of hair from Naomi's face. 

"And I'll join you later, just as we planned." 

"Not exactly as we planned, though." 

Their eyes met in the low illumination, understanding seen and felt, born of years working side by side, of shared concerns, shared love and shared passions. 

Chakotay was the first to break the spell. "No, not exactly. So we'll be uncle and aunt today." 

Kathryn smiled, then her eyes got wide. "Oh no - _Flotter_. She needs him. I'll go, you stay here in case she wakes up. She'll want a friendly face to greet her." 

He watched the doors close behind her, shaking his head with a small wistful smile. _You don't understand. Naomi would be just as comforted waking to your face as mine..._

* * *

"Captain?" Naomi's voice sounded very small in the main room of Kathryn's quarters. She turned from the replicator and hurried to the couch, sitting on the edge, taking Naomi's hand in hers. 

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" She studied her youngest crewmember's face, looking for an indication of the mood for the day. 

Naomi nodded solemnly. "How...how is Mommy?" 

Kathryn watched the lip quiver slightly, feeling a reaction deep in her gut. Her mother's face swam in front of her and she wondered for the billionth time if she was okay, healthy, happy... She quickly brushed the image aside, reaching out to stroke Naomi's face gently. "She is better this morning. You fell asleep before the surgery was over, do you remember what happened? Your mother had appendicitis, you saved her life. Her appendix had just burst when you got to sick bay, remember how the Doctor explained?" 

Again Naomi nodded. 

"So like he told us, she's still sick, still sleeping but she'll be much better by tonight. I just called sick bay to check on her. There's no more fever. She's better. You did the right thing calling me, Naomi. I'm very proud of you and I know your mother is, too." 

At that Naomi began to cry silently, tears falling freely from saucer eyes. Kathryn leaned in and held her closely, giving whatever comfort she could. 

"Sh-h-h, honey. It's okay...you cry all you want...it was scary, I know. You did real good..." She rocked her as her own mother did, guided by instinct alone, feeling her heart open once more to this child who was a blessing to them all. 

After a few minutes the crying stopped, replaced by sniffling and a few hiccups. Kathryn pulled back, letting Naomi wipe her eyes with her pajama sleeve, finally seeing a small smile pass across her features. 

"So. You and I have the day to ourselves. Would you like to go down to the planet with me? There's a festival happening, I hear the food is good, and Chakotay will call us if your mother wakes up. What do you say? Breakfast, shower, then off to have some fun?" Kathryn waited for a look of disappointment, but was graced with a warm smile instead. 

"Yes, please, I'd like it. Can we stop in sick bay before we go?" Naomi clutched Flotter to her chest. 

"Of course, we'll go check on her. I'll make you some breakfast then we'll hurry to your quarters to get ready, okay?" 

Naomi grinned from ear to ear. "Acknowledged, Captain."

* * *

Everything the crew had been saying about this planet and its people was correct. At least what Kathryn had heard, only a little directly and a lot indirectly through Chakotay. The city they walked in had an intimate feel to it, no buildings larger than three or four stories high, constructed of stone that had some sort of pink tone to it. Kathryn hadn't seen anything quite like it. Sidewalks meandered along streets arranged in a curvilinear pattern, wide to accommodate walkers and planted with small trees that had the most extraordinarily large flowers hanging from them. She knew from studying their aerial scans there were large parks spaced throughout the city, one of them picked as a rendezvous place for later that day. 

It was good planning on someone's part that made the sidewalks so wide for they were filled with people. People laughing and strolling, looking at the things in booths, singing in groups of three and four, obviously enjoying themselves during their yearly festival of the harvest. Everyone they met smiled and greeted them, the universal translator facilitating communication though the lyrics of the songs seemed to be beyond the computer's programming. Kathryn looked down at Naomi as they stood in front of one group of singers whose voices floated above the crowd noises. Her face lit up, the melody and harmonies surrounding them, soothing in their beauty. 

Naomi reached out and took Kathryn's hand. A small gesture of friendship and trust that the woman was grateful for. She gave the child's hand a slight squeeze in return. The music ended with a flourish, onlookers nodding their head and making some sort of clucking noise in what appeared to be appreciation, the singers nodding and smiling in return before moving on. Kathryn was struck by an inspiration and began to move, tugging her companion along gently. 

"Naomi, want to go shopping?" 

"What's shopping?" 

Kathryn stopped walking and looked down at her with sudden recognition. "Goodness, that's right. Well, we're going to look for some presents from those booths over there. If we find something, we'll give the seller some bartering credits and take the item home. That's 'shopping'." 

Naomi looked a little stricken. "But I don't have any bartering credits." 

"Oh, but _I_ _do_." Kathryn confided with a grin. "A present from the governing council as a gesture of friendship. I don't know how far they'll go but let's see what we can find. Something for your mother first, I think..." She began walking again. 

"For Mommy?" The girl was smiling. 

"Yes. A 'get-well present' from her daughter. She'll love it." Kathryn saw a possible site to try and headed straight for it. 

This booth was alive with color. Fabrics of the most amazing hues tantalized their eyes, made into just a few articles of clothing. Scarves or what could be used as a scarf, skirts and tunics. The material was light and delicate but strong to the touch. And smooth. Almost like a type of silk from Kathryn's perspective. She was enthralled and looking at Naomi, could see the child was, too. 

"So, what do you think - one of these scarves for your mother?" 

"They're so pretty...yes, please, I think she would like one." Naomi started to look more closely at them, gently moving through the fabrics subtly flapping in the breeze. She stopped at one of peach, white and pale turquoise hues. When she turned the look in her eyes said it all. 

"You think she'd like this one, Naomi?" Kathryn smiled. 

"Yes. She would. She likes these colors..." Her face fell a bit as she fingered the fabric. 

Kathryn squatted to her level. "What's the matter? She's going to be okay, you know." 

Naomi nodded. "Sometimes Mommy gets sad when she gets dressed up for a party, or talent night...she says its because Daddy's not here to see her. I'm afraid this might make her sad, too." 

She didn't know how to answer this, her heart aching a bit thinking of Samantha. Still, the scarf was beautiful. What woman wouldn't love something like this as a gift from her precious daughter? "I don't think it will, honey. I think it will cheer her up. Let's go see how much we need to give, okay?" 

Getting a nod and a small smile in response, Kathryn headed to the proprietor and found that her credits were actually very high. She was delighted and traded for the scarf on the spot. Then returned to the clothing, looking for a tunic for herself. Naomi again helped pick out colors, choosing one of pale greens and blues that the girl insisted would look quite wonderful with her eyes. Kathryn secretly hoped Chakotay would like it. 

With their newly acquired bag they continued strolling the booths, Kathryn looking not only for something for Chakotay but Naomi as well. She had no idea what to get him, but believed she'd know as soon as she saw it. She told Naomi to keep an eye out. 

"Captain, the Commander might like one of those." She pointed to some shelves covered with small carved statues. Looking more closely at them, Kathryn could see they were actually carvings of animals arranged sometimes in groups, sometimes with a humanoid, sometimes singly. They were made of stone, some of a stone similar in color to that which made up the buildings. They were actually quite lovely. She picked up one of the larger ones and was surprised to feel how lightweight it was. 

"You know, Naomi, you may be right..." And then she saw it. It was perfect. One bird, or birdlike creature, in flight. It's wings spread gracefully as it soared, carved in great detail so that each feather was captured. The stone used was of a golden color. The animal itself was reminiscent of an eagle, but too much about it was different from Earth birds to be confused with one. It was beautiful. Chakotay would love it, she was absolutely certain. "What do you think of this one?" 

Naomi giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "It looks like him." 

Kathryn smiled deeply. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? I'm taking it." Again she went to speak to the proprietor, the artist who created the piece. The woman appeared to be delighted at their choice, naming the creature and giving some background on its habitat. After committing the information to memory, the Captain took her assistant and their bounty to look for some lunch with a very light step.

* * *

They found a pleasant place to rest and eat situated on one of the small grassy areas that were interspersed among the buildings. Kathryn ran her tricorder over the food, after explaining to the chef the purpose, and found that all of it was safe. He seemed to have no problem with this little exercise. She was again struck by the goodwill they saw around them. Clearly a society that, at least for today, had found a way to put even minor hostilities aside and have fun. 

Although each had no idea what exactly they were eating, it smelled interesting and they were hungry, and thirsty. Kathryn was proud to see that Naomi had no hesitation about eating strange food. Life on Voyager for a child did have it's advantages. 

She took a moment to contact sick bay, and a child's fork began tapping against the table. They both heard that Samantha was not yet awake but still free of fever and recovering well. The fork quieted immediately and a radiant smile graced Naomi's face. A smile returned to her almost as radiantly. 

As she continued with her lunch, Kathryn watched the girl taking in everything around her. The colorful flags, the strings of flowers that adorned most all of the booths nearby, the people. Naomi seemed particularly struck with a small family at a nearby table, a woman and man with one baby and a boy a little older than her. She watched as the man held the baby, bouncing it on his lap rewarded with squeals of delight from his child. She turned her head and met Kathryn's eyes directly. 

"Captain, can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course. Permission to speak freely all day today." Kathryn smiled. 

"Your daddy died, didn't he?" 

She was a little stunned. And, surprisingly, willing to answer. "Yes, he did." 

"But you were grown up weren't you?" Kathryn nodded in response. "Do you still miss him?" 

"I do miss him, even now. His death was quite difficult for me. I wish he were waiting for me so that I could tell him all about my adventures out here when I get home." 

"Did you have fun with him when you were little?" Naomi looked so intent Kathryn suddenly realized the seriousness of these questions. She took a deep breath and another bite of food to give herself a moment to think. 

"Well, my father wasn't really the kind of man you had a lot of _fun_ with, Naomi. He was an Admiral, you know. Like Tom's father. He wanted me to be in Starfleet, and I did too, so he expected me to work hard. No matter what I did, whether it was a game or not. And I did, work hard, that is. I wanted him to be proud of me." 

Naomi looked down at her food and took a bite, too. "Was he scary?" 

"Scary? What do you mean?" 

"Were you afraid you would make mistakes around him? That he would get mad?" 

She was surprised at the child's perceptiveness, then thought she really shouldn't be. Naomi was growing up around adults in a stressful environment. She deserved an honest answer from her Captain. "Yes, I was afraid sometimes. I knew he loved me, he called me his 'Goldenbird' and we had special things we did together. But there were times I was afraid I might disappoint him. That can be scary." She paused. "Naomi, why are you asking me these questions?" She said it gently. 

The child spoke quickly and forcefully. "I wonder what it's like to have one, that's all." Still, her eyes were getting moist. 

Kathryn sighed to herself and thought about this small crewmember, really looked at her life again. And saw something. "You know what, Naomi? You may not have _your_ father here with you, but you have other fathers. What about Neelix for one?" 

"He doesn't sound like your daddy. And he's kind of like Mommy." 

"Well, not all fathers are like mine. And mine taught me things, too. That's part of being a father _and_ a mother. Doesn't Neelix teach you things?" 

"Yes...and so does Tom. He teaches me things in the shuttles about flying. And we have fun, too. He and Harry sometimes play games with me..." Naomi smiled. 

"That's right. And what about the Commander?" 

"He teaches me lots of things." She said with animation. "And he tells me stories every week, helps me make up some. Mommy likes the stories I make up. I like it best when he comes before I go to sleep." 

"And the stories he tells you, are they scary?" 

"Uh uh. Sometimes a little sad, and maybe just a little scary, but not the same scary. Mommy says the stories are about all of us, on Voyager, even though he's talking about legends and forests, and people like warriors who I don't know. Is she right?" 

"Yes, your mother's right. Chakotay's stories are really about everyone. People here on this planet, too. So you see, you have three fathers right there, maybe even four. You just don't have a father who's the kind of father mine or Tom's was." 

"Yes I do." 

Kathryn was surprised and quickly scanned her brain for someone she missed. She gave up. "Who?" 

"Seven." Naomi said this in all seriousness. 

She thought about it for only a mere second and had to agree with the child, but wanted Naomi's perspective. "How is Seven like my father?" 

"Cause lots of times I'm scared I won't do things well enough, and she'll get mad at me. And she's my friend and we have fun together. And she teaches me lots of things. I want to do my best in front of her. Isn't that like your daddy?" 

"Well, Naomi, you are absolutely right. So let's see, that makes five daddy's I count. And all do different things for you. Some give you hugs and some don't. Neelix, Chakotay, Tom, Harry and Seven. You are very lucky! I mean, I know you'd like to have your real father, and someday you will, but for now..." Kathryn smiled at her young charge. 

Naomi was quiet for a moment, thinking, but when she raised her head she smiled broadly. "I have _five_ daddy's." In her head, she really thought she had six, but didn't think she could tell the Captain that she was one of them, too.

* * *

Once again walking along the sidewalks Kathryn was still looking for her last present. Something fun. Something to learn from. But fun. The afternoon was for more entertainment though not of a vocal sort. They saw acrobats doing balancing acts in the middle of the street. Sometimes with just two people balancing on each other, sometimes with props. One group even had four, standing on each other's shoulders. Naomi was fascinated with all of them, stopping to watch each act, laughing along with the crowd. Chakotay was right, as usual, the child needed this. Kathryn did, too. 

Around the next corner they saw something that completely enthralled them both. A juggler. She tossed balls, blocks, sticks, anything and everything people passed to her she juggled with ease and precision. Often taking something thrown to her and adding it to the mix in mid-toss. She really was amazing. And Naomi couldn't take her eyes off it all. The juggler finally finished her demonstration and sat down to rest in a small booth. 

Kathryn took Naomi's hand and led her over to the woman, intending merely to meet her and thank her for the entertainment. Once they arrived, however, she saw what the woman was selling. Juggling kits, with holovids for instruction. The three had an enthusiastic conversation with the child asking many questions, the juggler answering both verbally and physically and the Captain already deciding on the present. She let Naomi pick out the kit she liked best with the expert's advice and left the booth very very pleased. Kathryn had clearly found something that Naomi would enjoy, something they quite possibly could not have found anywhere but Earth. Here in the Delta Quadrant. She had long ago given up trying to figure it all out. 

"Captain, thank you very much for the present!" Naomi was swinging their joined hands, clutching her small bag with the other. 

"Naomi, honey, you are so welcome. You deserve it. You're the best Captain's Assistant any captain ever had." 

At that the girl looked up and beamed, causing untold feelings to settle in Kathryn's chest. "You know what I would really love right now?" 

Naomi shook her head, still smiling. 

"Ice cream. Think we can find any on this planet?" 

"I heard Ensign Nicolleti telling B'Elanna she had some, yesterday, at dinner." 

"I thought I heard that, too. Let's ask someone..." They tried the first proprietor they saw but apparently the concoction wasn't called ice cream on this planet. Kathryn tried to describe it without success, the words not translating very well. The man looked at them quite strangely at the translation for 'creamy'. 

She made the motion for a writing instrument and he brought forth a pen-like thing. It worked, however, and Kathryn drew first an ice cream cone which was beyond comprehension. When she drew just a scoop with a spoon and mimed eating it he finally broke into a huge grin, pointing and telling them it was two blocks down.

* * *

What ever the stuff was called, the booth was popular. They stood with about 15 others waiting patiently for their turn with the proprietor. Again, the natives smiled and spoke some small talk with the strangers, mostly about the festival and what they had bartered for. Kathryn was asked about her ship, how far they had traveled, people marveling at how much further they had yet to go. She knew that the presence of Voyager in orbit was known by most everyone and after a day of shore leave by the crew curiosity about the aliens from far away was widespread. But still polite, these were the first direct questions she had been asked since the day began. 

An older woman behind them tapped Kathryn on the shoulder. 

"Your child dropped this" she handed her a ribbon. 

Kathryn smiled her thanks, "She's not my daughter." 

The woman looked confused. "She is a child and she is with you. You don't have her?" 

The translator was clearly having difficulty again. "I am not her mother." 

"But you have her, she is yours." 

As Kathryn was trying to understand where the translation problem originated, Naomi piped up. "My mommy is up there" she pointed to the sky "she's sick and recovering. This is my Captain, my friend." 

The woman looked blank. Naomi, frustrated, blurted out "She's my daddy!" Then quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked at Kathryn. 

Kathryn felt tears prick her eyes as she laughed and squatted down. "So I'm one, too? That's the nicest thing you could have said to me, Naomi..." She held out her arms and the child gave her a big hug, packages dropped, the woman almost forgotten. 

As she pulled away and stood, quickly wiping her cheeks dry, Kathryn took the now crushed ribbon and began to tie it back in the long smooth hair. "Just remember, Naomi, I'll never get angry with you if you don't know something, and I'm always proud of you. The day you came to Voyager was...one of the...best ones we've had." She, of course, didn't elaborate. "There, I think that's good. A little wrinkled, but no one will notice." 

"Thank you Captain." The smile that lit up Naomi's face was one Kathryn thought she would always remember. 

The woman behind them made a small snorting noise. She clearly couldn't understand any of it. "Well, I hope your journey home is pleasant," she said with a smile. 

Kathryn thanked her and as the two of them turned to face front again they glanced at each other trying not to laugh. Kathryn could hardly wait to tell Chakotay, and somehow knew the old woman would be spinning some tales of her own that evening.

* * *

The ice cream was as close to the real thing as what came out of the replicator. It was delicious. They strolled and ate for a block or two until Kathryn suddenly thought she should check the time. She hit her comm and the computer told her the rendezvous time was within fifteen minutes. She couldn't resist and hit it again. 

"Janeway to Chakotay." 

A pause. Kathryn looked at Naomi with raised eyebrows. "Chakotay here. What can I do for you, Captain?" 

Kathryn chuckled to herself. So he was being formal. Must be crew around. She didn't care. "Just tell me where you are..." 

"I see. Well, I am in the shuttle bay, preparing one for launch. Where, may I ask, are you?" She could hear him smile. 

"Naomi and I are walking along the streets, eating ice cream, heading for the park. Can you tell me which way to turn up here?" She knew, she only wanted to keep him on the line. 

"Just a minute." Silence. "Turn right for 2 blocks, then left. You can't miss the park. Head for the lake, near the dock. I'll find you." Her heart did a little flip flop in response. 

"I trust you will, Chakotay. So how was your day?" 

A longer silence this time. "_Kathryn._ I'm now in the shuttle alone. Are you going to let me get out of here or should we keep talking? I'd rather continue this _in person._" 

She laughed out loud. "Oh, all right! So get down here already!" 

"_Aye,_ Captain Chakotay out." 

She glanced at Naomi, who looked as though she was smiling to herself, quietly eating her treat. "Come on, Naomi, let's hurry. See if we can beat him..." 

"Aye, Captain." 

They walked quickly, laughing together as they tried to eat, carry their bags and find the dock.

* * *

"Commander!" Naomi's voice and the sound of her feet running caused Kathryn to open her eyes. She had been taking a breathing break on the bench while they waited, breathing in the clean air, sweet with the smell of flowers, feeling the sun and breeze on her cheeks. Her glance followed the fleeing girl and settled on the love of her life strolling toward them. He picked Naomi up and swung her around, both of them laughing hard. Kathryn's heart leapt to see him and it was all she could do not to run just as the little girl had into his open arms. She did walk quickly, however, watching Naomi talking animatedly, hands moving in the air, Chakotay smiling full at her, his glance directed at Kathryn, too. Their eyes locked briefly and her breath caught in her throat for a moment. 

"...want to see it?" Naomi asked him. 

"I'd love to. Where is it?" Naomi pointed back to the bench where they'd left the packages. "How about you go and get it out and we'll meet you there?" 

Naomi trotted off just as Kathryn got to him. Chakotay held open his arms and she walked directly into them, wrapping hers around his chest and sinking her head against him gratefully. 

He kissed the top of her head. "Hello, my love. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Even better now that you're here. How are you?" 

"Perfect." 

She pulled away from him, dying to kiss him, seeing he was, too. Both knowing that later would have to do. She turned and kept one arm around his waist as they started back. 

"Naomi seems quite happy. I checked in a sick bay before I left and told her. The Doctor thinks Sam should be waking up in the next few hours, maybe sooner. You two have had fun, haven't you?" He squeezed her shoulder. 

"We have. And you'll never guess what we've been talking about. Maybe I should wait and ask Naomi if she wants to tell you..." 

"I'm intrigued. Want to take a boat ride? I've got some credits left." 

"Sounds heavenly." They reached Naomi who had taken out her juggling kit and the scarf. Chakotay gave his sincere approval, getting a giggle at the request that Naomi demonstrate at the next talent show. She then looked questioningly at Kathryn and pointed to the bag with the tunic. Kathryn nodded and Naomi pulled out the top with a flourish while Kathryn watched his face. 

"See, Commander, it will look really nice with her eyes, don't you think?" She held the clothing in front of Kathryn, who felt a small blush creeping across her face. 

Chakotay smiled fully, showing both dimples. "Yes, I do. She will look beautiful in it." He raised his eyes and met Kathryn's. He winked. She fell in love with him all over again at that moment. She winked back. 

"And what's in the other bag?" 

"No! You can't see that one. It's a secret, right Captain?" Naomi carefully folded the tunic and returned it. 

"Absolutely. No peeking and no questions, Chakotay. Naomi, want to take a boat ride? He's piloting. We have a couple of hours before we have to get back." 

"Yes please!" And gathering up their goods they found a boat and headed onto the lake to float and talk.

* * *

Naomi was actually eager to tell Chakotay about her new found daddy's, all of them. He was quite touched, telling her he would take the responsibility seriously and that she could always, always count on him. Now it was Naomi's turn to be emotional and she carefully crept across the boat to give him a tight embrace. 

He loved the story about the older woman, promising to file it away in his storytelling archive to be pulled out in the future. Likely embellished, Kathryn thought with a smile. He wanted to hear about their entire day, moment by moment, and Naomi was only too willing to oblige. 

Kathryn sat back and relaxed, watched and listened, enjoying the view, his muscles rippling as he gently rowed them around. Chakotay's shirt sleeves rolled up gave her a nice show. She thought his arms were one of the sexiest things about him and had for a very very long time. In her haze of relaxation and well-being she daydreamed that they were out here alone, curled up together on the floor of the boat, drifting amongst the reeds, kissing languidly... 

She came to with someone pushing her shoulder gently. "...Captain..." Naomi was standing over her. 

"Kathryn, you should be glad these seats have backs." Chakotay chuckled. "You okay?" 

"Good morning...yes, I'm fine. Just too comfortable, I guess." 

"Well, you've been out for a little while. I'm just taking us back to the dock. Our time is up." 

She was disappointed, but looking at Naomi, could see the girl was tired, too. "Naomi, are you ready to go home and have some dinner?" 

"Yes, and go to sick bay." 

"Absolutely. We'll call once more from the shuttle. Thank you Chakotay for the lovely boat ride." 

"Anytime. Well, anytime we find a planet that has lakes and boats, that is. Or rivers." He met Kathryn's eyes directly. 

"Yes, rivers for sure. And the Lake George holoprogram." Their eyes continued to lock. 

"Absolutely. The program anytime." 

They finally smiled at each other, broke the gaze and Chakotay began rowing again.

* * *

Walking back to the shuttle pad, Naomi was almost asleep in Chakotay's arms, her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. Kathryn thought again how naturally he took to parenthood. They'd have to talk about this subject once more, and soon. She hoped he'd be pleased with her new outlook. 

Once inside, Chakotay sat in the pilots seat with Naomi still in his arms as Kathryn called the ship. The Doctor answered with a touch of excitement in his voice. Samantha was just awake, he said as he headed to her biobed so she could speak to her daughter over his comm. 

"Hi honey.." Her voice was weak but unwavering. 

"Mommy, how are you?" 

"Much better. Naomi sweetie, the Doctor told me what you did. I'm so proud of you...thank you... for saving my life. I love you." 

Naomi's eyes filled and one tear escaped. Chakotay rubbed her back as she gulped and took a breath. "I love you, too. And wait 'til you see what we got you today. A very pretty present." 

"How did you get me something?" 

"The Captain bartered for it. I'll tell you all about it. Can I come see you when I get home? When are you getting out?" 

"I need to stay over night but I'll do my best to get released by morning, honey. We'll talk about it when I see you, okay?" The Doctor's voice came on. "She needs to rest now, Naomi. She'll see you soon. Sick bay out." 

Kathryn closed the link as Naomi's head returned to its former position, her shoulders shaking a bit, Chakotay comforting her. He stood up to carry her to the benches at the back of the shuttle and Kathryn told him she'd get things started, tucking the presents inside one of the small cargo holds.

* * *

Chakotay put Naomi gently down on the bench, digging out one of the survival blankets to place around her. She looked to be almost asleep. After tucking her in, he placed a soft kiss on her head. She opened her eyes. 

"Chakotay?" 

"Hm-m?" 

"Will you tell me a story tonight?" 

"Well, I don't know yet that I'll be on Voyager tonight. How about tomorrow night for sure?" 

"Okay. Will you tell me the one about the warrior who loses his horse?" 

"Again? Didn't we just have that one last week?" 

"Yeah, but I really like it. Only can the warrior be changed?" 

"To what?" 

"To a princess. A young princess. She loses her horse but finds it again, just not where she thought it would be." 

"Sounds like a different story. The warrior knew where his horse would be." 

"I know, but she was confused. Now she's not." 

"I see. So we have a completely different story, just about a lost horse. I'll make up a new one, similar but different. You sure she only finds one horse?" 

"Well...actually she finds a whole bunch of them." 

"A herd." 

"Yes, a herd. Her lost horse finds the herd for her. She brings the herd home with her." 

"That sounds like a good story. She is one very lucky princess. I'll tell it to you tomorrow night, okay?" 

"Okay. And Chakotay?" 

"Hm-m?" 

"She _is_ very lucky." 

"And does she want to close her eyes for just a little while until she gets home?" 

"Um-hm, she does. Thank you...daddy." Naomi's eyes were closed but she smiled, a secret smile for herself. One that melted Chakotay's heart nonetheless. 

"You're welcome princess."

* * *

He joined Kathryn at the helm, overwhelmed at the blessings in his life. She stood and they embraced tightly, speaking softly. 

"It's okay, Kathryn, her eyes are closed, she's almost asleep. I have a surprise for you. Want to stay the night down here?" 

She was kissing his chest quietly, her lips suddenly unable to keep off him. "How?" 

"Well, Neelix has arranged for some crewmembers to take over clean up tonight. He'll sit Naomi right after we all have dinner, put her to bed, stay with her tonight." 

"Sounds wonderful, but where are we going to spend the night?" 

"I found a place, a small hotel, on the other side of the lake, quiet, secluded, private." 

"I've got lots of credits left we could use. They were very generous with me. That would be wonderful, honey. Tuvok's agreed?" 

"Yes. He called it a belated engagement present." 

"Have I told you today that I love you?" 

"This morning was the last time I heard it." He chuckled quietly. 

"I love you, Chakotay." 

He pulled his hands from behind her back and cupped her face gently. "I love you, Kathryn." He bent his head to meet her rising mouth, their lips melting together, the kisses soft and deep.

* * *

She raised her head a bit, very very quietly and watched. She was so happy just then. She loved these two daddies, her friends, her superior officers. She was so so glad they were getting married. She hoped they had children, then she could help them take care of the baby. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they were hugging each other. She kept watching and finally got to see the best part. She loved it when they got mushy. 

The End. 


End file.
